callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fall Camouflage
Fall Camouflage is a weapon camouflage in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It is a reward for achieving 250 headshots and completing the "Expert VI" challenges for a specific weapon in the multiplayer mode. It is, therefore, the hardest camouflage to obtain. It consists of black, orange, brown, yellow, and sometimes purple combined to create a pattern similar to foliage during the autumn season; the pattern is reminiscent of civilian orange hunting camouflage. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Many people take this as Modern Warfare 2's edition of Golden Camouflage from Call of Duty 4. This camouflage is only available on weapons in multiplayer mode and during the single-player mission "Loose Ends" where it is worn by the soldiers defending Vladimir Makarov's safehouse. Also, titles and emblems can be unlocked by earning Fall camouflage. Upon reaching level 70, a title is obtained that says Commander with the same fall background that is found on the camouflage. While Fall Camouflage, similar to the Golden Camouflage, is not very useful in terms of actual camouflage, with the exception of a few maps, such as Estate. It is mainly used as a sign of skill or expertise online but it is sometimes gained by boosting for headshots in cage matches, which has now been removed from Xbox 360, PS3 and PC playlists. Some players use the Fall camouflage because of its yellow and orange coloring, allowing it to provide some camouflage in desert-like environments and on the Estate map. Others prefer the traditional red/blue tiger camouflage. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Fall camo returns in Modern Warfare 3.http://beta.digitalwarfare247.com/games/modernwarfare3/195-mw3-multiplayer-info-blowout Nothing else is known about the camo in this game. Trivia *Foreign language editions of Modern Warfare 2 have multiple mistranslations, including the following: **In the German version it is also titled as "Fall", which erroneously happens to be the German noun of "to fall", but in this case, it retains its English meaning (such as many anglifications in the German language, yet the correct form should be Herbst) **In the Polish version it is also titled as "Upadek" which means "to fall". **In the French version of Modern Warfare 2, its name is mistranslated as "Printemps" which means "spring". *Fall camouflage was often boosted for in 3rd person Cage Match due to the large amount of headshots required. However, this is no longer possible due to the removal of 3rd person Cage Match playlist from all platforms. *Fall camouflage is generally useful on maps such as Wasteland, Rundown, Estate, Favela, Trailer Park and Carnival; where many fall-like colors appear *On the SCAR-H and on the M14 EBR the camouflage has a unique effect: it adds purple to the camouflage. This is best visible under the iron sights of the SCAR-H. *The Vector has its own unique fall camouflage, which is darker than the usual camouflage and is also adds blur-like effect between the colors. *When the player achieves level 70 in Modern Warfare 2, they will acquire a title saying Commander and with a Fall background. Gallery Image:Fallcamomw2.jpg|Fall Camouflage applied to an Intervention iw4mp-20100407-1033521.jpg|Unique Fall Camouflage on the Vector M4A1 acog scope fall camo.jpg|M4A1 with ACOG scope and Fall camo Weapon camo menu orange fal.png|Fall camo in Create-a-class References Category:Camouflages Category:Customization